Bolar
|Base ID = }} Bolar is an Orsimer resident of the Orc Stronghold, Narzulbur. She is the oldest member of the community and thus is believed to be the wisest. Background She is the aunt of Chief Mauhulakh and she took care of his children, Dushnamub and Urog after their mother died giving birth. Being the oldest and thought to be the wisest, she is one of the most respected members of the community and Orcs come to her to seek advice and guidance so that they can remain true to the Code of Malacath. She serves as a spiritual leader of sorts, performing ceremonies in which she reads in the animal's entrails. Wares As the local alchemist, she sells potions and ingredients to anyone willing to buy them. Her workshop has both an Alchemy Lab, and a Tanning Rack, outside of her home Mauhulakh's Longhouse. Dialogue "Yatul and I tend to dote on Mauhulakh. You know how aunts can be with their favorite nephew." :Tell me more about your people. "We have lived in Skyrim since before the Nords came. Our way is simple, all work to make the tribe strong. Only the bravest are allowed to lead, and to marry. A great chief is able to attract many wives and raise bold children. Wise women like myself are mothers of chieftains. We guide the tribe and advice our kin on what is most pleasing to Malacath." ::Who is Malacath? "He is our creator and master. The Daedric Lord of the Sworn Oath and the Bloody Curse. Malacath teaches us to honor all words with action. To demand blood from your enemies and strength from your allies. He watches over all Orcs as his children. A truth those who leave the stronghold are quick to forget." Conversations Chief Mauhulakh Mauhulakh: "Are the gods angry with me?" Bolar: "Why do you ask me that?" Mauhulakh: "Why else have they cursed me? Killed all my wives?" Bolar: "Perhaps it's actually a sign of their love for you. They don't want to see you with unworthy mates." Mauhulakh: "Then they should send one they consider worthy." Bolar: "Patience, boy." Mauhulakh: "Bolar, I must ask you something." Bolar: "Yes, child?" Mauhulakh: "Have the spirits told you where I may find a wife? One who will be safe from this curse?" Bolar: "Oh, all things in time, my boy. All things in time. What more do you need that Yatul and I cannot provide?" Mauhulakh: "I need more children." Bolar: "Well, that's a different matter..." Yatul Yatul: "I hear Mauhulakh is wandering again. He's after a new woman." Bolar: "He's lonely. What do you expect?" Yatul: "No matter. You'll take care of things like you always have." Bolar: "Please, let's not have it come to that." Yatul: "True... we could simply make sure she never reaches Narzulbur." Bolar: "That wasn't what I meant." Yatul: "If he does show up with a bride, we'll have to move quickly." Bolar: "Once she's with child, I will not harm her." Yatul: "Yes, you've made that quite clear in the past. And now we have Urog and Dushnamub because of your weakness." Bolar: "They are good, loyal children." Yatul: '"They squander their father's love. We can't dally this time." Yatul: "Have you scried anything new in the entrails?" Bolar: "Very little. It's an uncertain time." Yatul: "Not for us, it isn't." Bolar: "For all of us." Yatul: "Come back to me when you have something useful." Bolar: "He's been spending a lot of time at the graves again." Yatul: "Good. The more time he pines for the dead wives, the less time he spends finding a new one." Bolar: "Be careful. The spirits can speak to the living if there's a strong connection." Yatul: "Bah. He never had a connection with any of them beyond what his loins told him." Bolar: "Maybe, but..." Yatul: "We're the ones he loves. Me, and you." Quotes *''"All my auguring never predicted this. A woman for Mauhulakh, eh? We'll see how this goes."'' *''"Urog and Dushnamub were such lovely children. I held them as they watched their mothers die after birth. They know me best, now."'' *''"Mauhulakh was such a darling boy. Until he got older and started having opinions."'' Trivia *She shares the name of a member of the Blades, whose sword can be found in Bloated Man's Grotto. Appearances * de:Bolar es:Bolar pl:Bolar ru:Болар Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Tribal Orcs Category:Skyrim: Narzulbur Characters